custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bioleader
3/1/08 Your Mocs are very well done. Nice job! --Hodoka2 04:40, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Compatition I would love to support the MoC contest.Please go check out my comment on ToaAuserv's talk.-- Techie[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 19:41, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Hold up-I never entered the Laksuj Toa! -3/7/08 What I found funny was that the day before this contest began, I suggested to my brother "If Youtube and Lego have Bionicle MoC contests all the time, why doesn't Custom Bionicle not have one?" Then on the next day, when I went online, I was shocked that Custom Bionicle was hosting a MoC contest. It was a really weird experience. --Hodoka2 04:28, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Toa Retyk what I mean by that is that if you did enter them in the contest they'd be removed. Oh and nice Sig 17:16, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Moc -3/15/06 I like Toa Zaster. One of your best pictures of your Mocs yet! --Hodoka2 01:12, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Moc contest -4/06/08 It's has been a month and I was wondering why the Moc contest dint end yet? Please Respond. Thank you. --Hodoka2 02:58, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Well since the absence of jugdes is clear. But if some must vote I may as well. Bioleader 12:39, 7 April 2008 (UTC) hey hey, Hey, --TerryDavisGant_____ Talk 21:49, 9 April 2009 (UTC) hey hey, what is the picture of the two guys for the featured image? i can't make it the featured image if i don't know what it is. toa nalek hey, did you make the toa nalek page? nalek hey, can i use nalek in some of my stories? Nalek? Huh? What? Please tell me what you're reffering to. because, if I copied it, I'd like to discuss this peacefully, and not have to contact an admin --TakaNordas 21:30, 10 April 2009 (UTC) NALEK IS MINE!!! Since you moved it to Nalek (TDG) I wannt you to fix all the llinks that link to him changed to mine. You hadn't edited the page for at least for months and it was a candidant for improvement and deletion as well as a stub. Please do so or I will go soooo crazy it won't be funny. Next time could you please negotiate what you are going to move the page to so I at least choose what I want to page to be called. /*very angrily signs name* TerryDavis Order of the Great Collectors Hey would you like to join the Order of the Great Collectors? Invite You are invited to join The Order of the Bionicle Overlords. New User Hello. This is Ansem The Awesome, or also known as Toa1xander. Use Ansem The Awesome now to send me stuff. Ansem The Awesome 21:49, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Hi Order of Infinity Bioleader, you seem pretty cool, and worthy of joining the Order of Infinity club of mine. Check the page out, and please join. Also, I am hosting a MOC contest and want more people to enter, so please contribute! ToaInfinity 13:06, November 21, 2009 (UTC) TheOracle hasn't been on for months, for your information. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User blog:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Coverart Contest Maybe. It depends on what you do...I need more info on it first. Coverart Okay, I saw one of your examples on the contest. How does this look? (This will count as my entry). You sound interested. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User blog:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Web Serials You should put it on your blog, where it would be easier to find. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Apparently, everyone's rage at The Lego Group has died down. I know mine has (not that I had very much in the first place). [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Expecting a reply, were you? Very well. I'll give you one. They are, apparently, classified. There has been absolutely no news of them yet. Hopefully, we'll learn more about them in 2010. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Sting Hi, I am a sysop on Bioniclepedia and I found that you uploaded this image. Its not linked anywhere on the wiki, so I deleted, but I uploaded the picture her in case you needed it. ~Torongo~ Safara Found another image, I deleted it of BP and uploaded it here. ;) ~~ ~~ EOU 003 Wow, you have a lot. :P ~Torongo~ 19:03, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I guessed as much. But the MOC's you uploaded on BP look better then the ones you've uploaded here. :P Hope these images help. ;) Randomly, would you be interested in joining theWiki Metru Forums? We're short on people from CBW there, and need some represenitves. You don't have to actively post, I don't even expect you to register. Just if you want to. ;) ~Torongo~ 00:14, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Fight to the Death Contest The Eternal Game competition has begun. Enter your MOCs now! [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 17:40, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Of course Of course he would count. But you must make him one of MY Demons as in it must be dead. Toa manoc Nalek I think that the actual Nalek page should be a disambiguation of both pages, because both are popular and it would be less confusing for those that don't know there are two Nalek pages. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'Mazii']][[User talk:Mazii0y5|'0y5']] (TheClub) Thanks. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'Mazii']][[User talk:Mazii0y5|'0y5']] (TheClub) The Oracle23 He is currently inactive, he will not reply to messages you send him. 'Toa Fairon Tell me which pages they are, and I'll nominate them for deletion. 'Toa Fairon OoMaS Sure. please enter yes go ahead. you can post him. Kopakamata97 18:13, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I am Kora and probably by accident I repeated your version of the story of Mata Nui. I not published it yet. I need official approval, or at least ensure that it does not matter. Kora-Magna